highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Lambert
Aria Lambert (アリア ランバート Aria Ranbāto) is a main character in the fanfiction Survival. She is seventeen years old and is called "Carrot" by her peers. Appearance Aria is described to have short orange hair that curls slightly, light lilac eyes, a pale complexion, and to be of average height. One of the survivors she meets describes her as "an ice queen mixed with a hothead." Personality Often mistaken for a schizophrenic at first glance, Aria is the kind of person someone would want to avoid on a sugar high. She has a childish and teasing demeanour, often talking to herself to see others' reactions. At her best, she is funny and laid-back with a big-sisterly side, but at her worst she is sadistic and paranoid. It is later learned how this side of her came about before the Outbreak. While in Japan, she was often called "Big Sister" by kids on her street, and an idiot or bully at school. She only denies being a bully. History Aria was born in Blackpool, England, to Dalia Lambert and Fredrick Lambert. She is the middle child of her family, her eldest sibling being Daniel (aged 25) and her youngest being Holly (aged 10). Aria lived most of her life being tormented by local bullies and at one point was locked in the boot of a car until the owner realised someone was in there. Her history before Japan is quite normal, up until Daniel's mentor - a scientist working to make people immune to contageous diseases - asked if the family would be willing to test a vaccine. Aria and Fredrick were the only ones to partake in this, mainly because Holly was too young, Dalia had to watch over Holly, and Daniel was needed to help take notes. After a couple of years testing, the vaccine was called off, proving to only prevent things like the common cold and the flu. "Project Immunity", as it was called, ended when Aria was twelve. Life went back to normal for Aria, but a few things changed for her. She became paranoid of the people around her and often had conversations with herself. These were side effects of the vaccine. When she just turned seventeen she applied for a foreign exchange program that would send her to Japan for a month or so. Skills and Weapons Aria's skills are rather average, and her swordsmandship is quite exceptional. She has fast reflexes, as shown when she kills one of "them" that attacks her friend, Yomi. Her two main weapons are a Chinese sword and Chinese daggers, but she loses one when one of "them" attacks Yomi. She keeps her sword tied to her belt loop and her dagger tucked on the belt loop behind her, hidden under her shirt. Relationships Mei Todashi Aria and Mei seem to have a very shakey relationship, often disagreeing and arguing with each other throughout the time they've known each other. It is unknown why they do not like each other, and not many think they'll get along any time soon. While they have their moments, Mei and Aria have been shown to work together to get a job done. (However, in one particular scene where Mei finds her new weapon, Aria wonders to herself if Mei had been aiming for her and not one of "them" about to grab her.) It is unknown whether or not Aria will heed her own warnings about taunting Mei now that she has an axe at her disposal. Their relationship can be compared to that of Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima from the series Durarara!!, however it is unknown who would be Shizuo and who would be Izaya out of the two girls. Daniel Lambert The had been inseperable in the seven years before their younger sister Holly's birth, but when Aria hit her teens she grew distant from her brother. Aria considers him to be a very strange brother, considering he tried to teach her the word "penguin" when she had only just begun to crawl, but still loves him nonetheless. She's rather proud of his accomplishments, but has a certain uneasiness when it comes to having a sibling who is a doctor. When they were younger, she would tease him by calling him "the Doctor" when introducing him to friends. Yomi Suzumiya The relationship between Yomi and Aria isn't explored much in Survival, considering that Yomi had been turned into one of "them" in the very first chapter and had only been mentioned once more later on to describe her personality and strength. However, in the alternate universe story, Instinct, more dialogue is shown between the two that reveals they consider each other to be close friends, if not sisterly. Aria has described Yomi as someone who pretends to be dimwitted but packs a punch when someone tries to mug her on the street, hinting that Yomi is rather talented at hiding her true nature. Aria has noticed this, but does not comment due to the fact that she keeps things from Yomi as well. Trivia * Aria's real hair colour is blonde. * Aria is immune to the common cold, but does not see this as something to be proud of. * Aria records the events of each day, labelling them as "Z-Day" and "Z-Day plus -whatever number-" on her phone, so that - in the event of her death or turning - her brother and her comrades can see what she has noted about the situation. She will later entrust the phone to the one person in the group she tells her history to. * According to the Urban Dictionary, Aria is corrolated with being "fresh", "fly" and "fabulous". * Aria means "melody". Quotes "Blood is the new black." (To Alec) "Not even five minutes and you've already underestimated me." (To Alec) "Well you look like you ate one of those static-electricity balls." (To Saeko, after angering Mei) "Yes... I fear for my life, now that I remember her axe-wielding skills..." Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Survival Characters